<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underwater by Tuhagul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954131">Underwater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul'>Tuhagul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mysticism, Sad, no beta we die alone, not much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She stormed into the rain and no one ever saw her again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is still not my first language so sorry for mistakes. Inspired by tumbler prompt. The final can be considered open, but I thought of it as of a happy one. But you can think everything you want. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain has been pouring down for almost a whole week at that time. Such a rough weather was not uncommon for rural town in the middle of nowhere, surrounded only by the endless forest. Local townspeople were accustomed to it and never left their houses during the Great Rainstorm, which took place every year somewhere around fall and lasted approximately two months. It was as if the nature itself was collecting the debt for sunny days and dumped all non-pleasant elements of the climate on that particular area. </p>
<p>However, at the moment nothing was able to stop young girl from storming away as far as possible from her family’s home. Her fury was perfectly aligned with nature’s moody state, as thunder could be herd clearly and lightning went just above her. Her elderly parents were screaming at her from the window of the house, demanding the girl to come back but she did not seem to care. She was heading towards river, that was always heavily flooded during this season. No one ever saw the girl again.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>All Lana saw was red. How could her parents break their promise like that?! It was unacceptable. She had no choice but to run into the raging weather. She was a little hesitant at first, considering simply barricading in the kitchen to wait until the Rainstorm passed and leave with the first sun. But no, that sly jerk just had to be his vulgar self and completely destroy Lana’s faith in humanity. At least she got back at him ruining that ugly cunning face of his before rushing away. </p>
<p>But what actually broke her heart was her parents’ cruel betrayal. Her father even managed to look somewhat apologetic, while her mother was as sure of herself as ever, which hurt much more. Lana kind of understood their desire to see her married and with children, and that was the main reason why she agreed to the stupid agreement. And they promised to NOT meddle with her personal life while she really tried to find someone who she would not mind spending her time with. And yes, when they announced that they finally found a perfect man for her, Lana tried to diffuse the conflict peacefully. However, finding out that they basically sold her to the rich rapist who still was not arrested was the last straw. She knew that her shout match with them could be heard by literally everyone in the town and did not care in the slightest.</p>
<p>Realization that she was soaked, outside during the most violent weather with sort of nowhere to go struck Lana when she finally reached river. She was sure that no matter what, her parents definitely will not go to search for her and kind of calmed her. At least she was free from their nagging and her ‘fiancé’. Signing, she sat on the boulder. Her clothes were already ruined, and she had all time in the world, so there was no rush for her to get anywhere. Longingly watching river’s wild flow, she was kind of jealous of it. </p>
<p>‘You would like to be like the river, would not you?’ </p>
<p>Startled, Lana looked around. She did not think that there would be a freak who liked to soak in the pouring rain. </p>
<p>‘No, you are looking not where you should. I am down here.’</p>
<p>She was confused. The boulder on which she was sitting was not big, so the ‘down’ could only be in the river. But surely no one was mad enough to ger into the stream during such weather?<br/>Against all logic, Lana decided to look in the river and gasped. Just few meters away from her, in the river, was a woman. From the first glance, she appeared quite young, but her deep sparky green eyes carried decades of experience. Lana guessed that she was standing low, because she could see only round face and pitch-black hair, collected in the messy bun on the top of mysterious woman’s head. </p>
<p>‘Well, when you finally found me, maybe you would be oh so kind and answer my question? I know that neither of us really in a rush but still.’</p>
<p>Lana was amused and a little bit scared. She had so many questions. However, she did not want to anger this strange woman from the river, as she already sounded somewhat annoyed. She really was not interested in finding out what this woman could do to her, especially at that moment. Mulling over her answer for a few seconds, she said yes.</p>
<p>‘I think I might be able to understand you. To be free to do anything you want, to go anywhere you want, with nothing tying you down. Betrayed by your own kind, never to engage with them again. Kind and forgiving for one, violent and destructive for another. Completely wild.’</p>
<p>Lana nodded enthusiastically, mesmerized by woman’s voice. She basically read Lana’s thoughts, and at this point Lana would not be surprised if she did. The girl moved closer to the river, no longer feeling wet and cold. Just the intense stare of those enigmatic eyes, scary and soothing simultaneously. Feeling rather than seeing woman’s smirk, she moved even closer to the riverbank. </p>
<p>‘Well than, I guess we found each other. Join me underwater and become the greatest creation of Mother Nature.’</p>
<p>Woman suddenly offered her hand to Lana. Dumbfounded, she tried to process everything as quickly as she could. Underwater? Really? But seeing the woman literally emerge from the river Lana did not think any more of that as of something impossible. However, her? Could she? Lana hesitated. True, she had nowhere to go. But to give up living up here altogether? Lana felt as if her brain was going to explode.</p>
<p>‘Come on, you really do think too much. It will be fine, you will like it here, trust me. Once, I was in your place and everything turned out pretty well. And if you really think that I will wait for you forever than you have another thing coming.’</p>
<p>The woman muttered the last line a bit quieter and with more annoyance in her voice. Lana shivered at that. She took a deep breath, once again quickly going through all pros and cons. At the end, Lana confidently took woman’s hand and cautiously stepped into the river, going deeper and deeper. </p>
<p>‘Good choice. I am sure you will not regret it. Lana, if I caught your thought right?’</p>
<p>Lana timidly nodded, still trying not to let go of woman’s hand and to go further into the river as smoothly as she could.</p>
<p>‘Well, Lana, welcome to the family.’</p>
<p>The woman grinned and yanked her underwater, towards her new life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and sorry for all mistakes. I really worked hard on this one and I hope it is somewhat decent. <br/>And please, if you aren't troubled by it very much and actually read it can I have some feedback please? And thank you for reading again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>